Mirando más allá de las apariencias
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: Lucy es una nueva estudiante en la academia Fairy Tail donde por su personalidad y apariencia hace muchos amigos, pero no todo es color de rosa para nuestra querida rubia ya que en su tiempo libre es la jefa de la pandilla este de Tokyo una de las 4 más poderosas
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

POV Natsu

Hola soy Natsu Dragneel, tengo 16 años y estudio en el prestigioso Fairy Tail High por ser un gran deportista. Vivo con mi padre Igneel, mi madre murió cuando era pequeño pero papá y yo hemos tenido una vida muy feliz. Hoy por fin regreso a clases después de haber pasado de grado

-Hijo que te vaya bien en la escuela- Me despidió mi padre, él no es muy distinto a mí, tiene el pelo rojo y ojos verdes, su cara muestra unas pocas arrugas por sus muy disimulados 40 y su personalidad es divertida pero teniendo en cuenta las normas, reglas y responsabilidades

-Su, adiós pa- salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude con un pan tostado en la boca, se me estaba haciendo tarde, luego de un rato llegué al colegio

-Uf, pensé que no lo lograría- comenté en voz alta secándome una gota de sudor que tenia en la frente, al entrar al salón me encontré con Gray

-Casi no lo logras rosadito- Bromeó Gray, él y yo hemos sido amienemigos desde muy pequeños, él tiene el pelo azabache y la mala costumbre de quitarse la ropa sin darse cuenta, como lo hace, ni idea

-¿A quién le dices rosadito exhibicionista?- contesté mientras chocábamos nuestras frentes mandándonos miradas, listos para pelear pero Guildarts entró y nos detuvo

-Ahora siéntense, viene una nueva alumna a nuestro colegio así que es mejor que le den una buena bienvenida- comentó mirando a la clase fastidiado

-Ya puedes pasar- miró a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando pasar a una hermosa rubia con ojos chocolate y un buen cuerpo, que se paró enfrente del pizarrón

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfillia, pueden llamarme Lucy, espero que nos llevemos bien- comentó con una hermosa sonrisa amable

-Si tiene alguna duda puede preguntarle a sus compañeros, se sentará…- Guildarts buscó por un puesto vacio y solo encontró el que estaba a mi lado -Junto a Natsu, el del pelo rosa- terminó apuntándome, ella se sentó a mi lado y me saludó con la mano para luego prestar atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Al sonar la campana de salida no tarde ni un segundo en hablarle a Lucy

\- Hola soy Natsu, ¿quieres que te muestre el colegio?- le mostré mi sonrisa despreocupada característica y agarré mis cosas

-Claro, seria difícil llegar a clases si no se a donde están- ella se colocó el bolso en la espalda y se paro a mi lado *creo que seremos buenos amigos*

POV Gray

Vi como Natsu y la chica nueva salían del salón *Hey, se esta llevando a la chica linda, bueno conociendo a Natsu terminaran en el comedor* me dirigí con paso lento hacia el comedor y sentí como si alguien me estuviese mirando fijamente, me di la vuelta y vi a una chica con el pelo azul "escondida" detrás de una pared mirándome *ok, esto es raro así que mejor solo sigo como si no la hubiese visto* me voltee y oi como ella hablaba en voz alta – Gray-sama siempre tan guapo- dijo con una voz melosa * mejor apresuro el paso* seguí mi camino mucho más rápido y una vez en el comedor vi a Natsu y a la rubia sentados en una mesa conversando

POV Lucy

Justo luego de que termináramos de ver el colegio, o de que Natsu terminara de arrástrame de un lugar a otro, oí como su estómago rugía por lo que nos fuimos a la cafetería, no termina de sorprenderme la cantidad de comida que este chico puede ingerir, parece un poso sin fondo y todo el picante que le echa es hasta preocupante

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece Fairy Tail?- Natsu preguntó mientras le echaba picante a un taco

-Bueno es bastante grande- *¿y cómo no? Tiene 3 canchas para voleibol, para baloncesto y otra para tenis, una piscina, un auditorio, un laboratorio, una cancha de futbol y varios salones, sin contar el comedor y un área verde*

Mientras Natsu comía su muy picante taco se nos acercó un chico sin camisa

-Natsu ¿Quién es tu amiga?- le preguntó al peli-rosado sentándose a su lado, él sonrió de lado

-¿Celoso, princesa de hielo?-Natsu trató de molestarlo *ahg hombres* ignorándolo dirigí mi mirada al chico ahora sin pantalones

-Soy Lucy em…- me le quedé mirando un rato algo incómoda por su forma de "vestir", aunque él no se dio cuenta

-Soy Gray Fullbuster- Me sonrió de lado haciéndose el galán

-Gray… no estoy segura si lo sabes pero estas en ropa interior- No quería comentarlo pero mi incomodidad ya era bastante obvia, al escuchar mi comentario Gray dejo salir un suspiro frustrado y se puso una camisa y un pantalón que sacó de su bolso

-Y ¿por qué no vienes al grupo?- trato de decirlo de forma casual, como si no hubiese pasado nada

-¡Si es cierto!-Natsu comentó con una sonrisa*¿cuando terminó de comer?* Los dos me agarraron de las manos y empezaron a correr arrastrándome con ellos hasta que llegamos a un área verde llena de personas

-Chicos ella es Lucy- Natsu me presentó al grupo

-**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a HIro Mashima-**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

POV Lucy

-Chicos ella es Lucy- Natsu me presentó al grupo

-Hola- dije poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pude, pasó un rato en el que todos estaban en silencio, sus miradas posadas en mí

-Hola- Todos respondieron sonriéndome y siguieron con sus conversaciones, suspiré aliviada y con menos presión

\- Un gusto Lucy- me di la vuelta y me encontré con la chica que me había hablado, tenia una buena figura, su pelo era rojo y su flequillo le caía en el ojo derecho

-Igual- le contesté sonriendo *rojo, que color tan inusual*

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet- sonrió y cuando vio como los chicos me sujetaban las manos les dio una mirada suéltenla-o-los-mato-pervertidos, ellos soltaron mis manos como si fuesen fuego quemando su piel

-Ven te presentaré a las demás-Su sonrisa regresó y agarró mi mano derecha llevándome junto a otras 3 chicas que estaban hablando, una de ellas tenia el pelo largo suelto con ojos azules y buena figura, otra tenia el pelo azul con los ojos marrones y era delgada y pequeña, y la ultima tenia el pelo marrón largo con ojos negros y también con buena figura

-Ellas son Cana, Mira y Levy- Las tres miraron en mi dirección al escuchar sus nombres ser mencionados por la peli-roja y en ese momento me di cuenta del libro que tenia Levy

-¿Te gusta leer novelas románticas?- mi pregunta hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco

-Si, se que es algo cursi pero no puedo evitarlo- su timidez era más que evidente, sonreí y me acerqué un poco mas a ella

\- Tranquila, a mi también me encantan leer ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo cuando contienen algo de acción o misterio- dije suavemente y pude ver como sus ojos se alumbraban y la timidez se esfumaba como arte de magia

-Bueno parece que ya te encontraste a una amiga con quien hablar de libros Levy-chan- Mira dijo feliz por su pequeña amiga, las tres empezamos a hablar y Erza se nos unió luego con un pastel de fresa en la mano, ya para cuando el timbre de entrada sonó las cuatro éramos grandes amigas

-Al final del día-

Al sonar la campana me paré de mi puesto y recogí mis cosas

-¿Lucy quieres salir esta tarde? Gray, Erza y yo queremos darte una buena bienvenida- me dijo Natsu emocionado

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo tengo algo que hacer- me coloqué el bolso en la espalda y cuando lo volví a ver Natsu tenia la cara triste mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida

-Pero si quieres podemos salir mañana- traté de hacer que se sintiera mejor y al parecer lo logré, la tristeza se borró y su sonrisa surgió como si nunca se hubiese ido, ya sin ningún remordimiento salí del salón y me fui del colegio. Llegué a mi casa y me fui directamente a mi habitación donde me puse un jean negro y top a juego y para terminar una chaqueta amarilla con capucha que solo dejaba que se viese mi boca. Cuando estaba apunto de salir mi padre me vio

-¿Lucy a dónde vas?- su tono serio y mirada fría no me hizo efecto

-Voy a salir, regreso tarde- le respondí cortante y cerré la puerta sin importarme si iba a contestarme o no * total, a ti solo te importa tu dinero padre* Caminé hasta llegar a los barrios bajos donde bajé las escaleras y entré a un bar que también era restaurante

-Buenas tardes jefa- una muy sonriente peli-blanca me saludó detrás de la barra, su pelo era corto y estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un delantal arriba

-Hola Yukino- la saludé con una pequeña sonrisa, ella siguió con su trabajo atendiendo a los pocos clientes que se encontraban, normalmente la mayoría llegaba mas tarde entrando la noche. Seguí de largo hasta una puerta negra que golpee y se abrió un poco

-¿Quién es?- su voz era grave e intimidante para la mayoría de las personas, lástima que yo no era una de ellas

-Soy yo, abre- mi tono era serio y demandante, inmediatamente él se dio cuenta de quién era y la puerta se abrió

-Lo siento mucho jefa- se disculpo Orga muy apenado de su comportamiento y temiendo el castigo que le fuese a poner, seguí caminando hasta que me senté en la silla que se encontraba al inicio de la mesa que estaba llena de personas sentadas a su alrededor siendo seguida por él

-De acuerdo empecemos la reunión, Rogue ¿Cuáles han sido los movimientos de las otras pandillas?- le pregunté al chico que estaba sentado a mi derecha; pelo negro, ojos rojos y una personalidad tranquila callada y leal

-No ha habido ningún movimiento fuera de lo común- me respondió, su tono monótono y sin emociones

-Sting, el reporte del área- le exigí al chico de mi izquierda; rubio, ojos azules, con personalidad orgullosa, con un gran amor por las peleas pero leal

-Todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto- Lo aburrido y desalentado que estaba mostraba si descontento

-Si no hay ningún cambio entonces tendremos que buscar mas información y terminaremos esta reuni- justo cuando iba a dar por terminada la reunión un golpe en la puerta me interrumpió

-Jefa Yukino quiere pasar- Orga me comentó esperando por mi permiso

-Déjala pasar- mi fastidio se esfumó cuando vi la cara preocupada y alterada de la peli-blanca

-Hay un encapuchado que quiere retarla afuera- ella logró decir conteniendo lo mejor que pudo su pánico, me paré y salí afuera seguida por Rogue y Sting. Ya afuera un chico mas alto que yo con una capucha negra estaba esperando con una sonrisa arrogante en su boca

-se puede saber que haces aquí- fui tan seca y fría que Rogue y Sting supieron que no estaba de muy buen humor

-Quiero tener una pelea con el Jefe, si gano me entregarán el territorio y él tendrá que mostrarme quien es, asi que ¿donde está?-preguntó impaciente y muy seguro de sí mismo

-Bueno esa soy yo, pero que me darás cuando te gane- le pregunté con una sonrisa ladeada

-¿Una chica?, pfff, ok si llegas a ganarme haré algo que tu quieras y revelaré mi identidad, eso si llegas a ganar- su tono de burla me hizo enojar de una forma que nunca creí posible

POV Sting

Por cada palabra que salía de su boca Rogue y yo nos enojábamos más *le esta diciendo débil a nuestra jefa*

-Jefa deje que me encargue de él- me moví hacia delante muy furioso preparado para darle un puñetazo en la cara a el muy imbécil cuando la jefa me detuvo poniendo su brazo frente a mi pecho

-No, yo me encargaré de él- su tono serio mandó escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo * pobre, la jefa no le tendrá piedad*

POV Rogue

*¿Cómo puede hacer algo tan peligroso?, los jefes no deben mostrar su rostro* El chico se le acercó a la jefa y trató de golpearla, sus movimientos eran rápidos pero ella era mucho mas rápida y esquivaba con mucha facilidad cada golpe, él trató de patearla pero la jefa lo golpeó en el estómago

-¿Ya te cansaste?- le preguntó con una sonrisa sádica * ya es muy tarde, entró en su modo sádico, nadie puede detenerla cuando está asi* Con mucha rapidez se puse detrás de él y lo pateó en la espalda, él cayó en el piso, ella aprovechó para pisarlo evitando que se parara

-Ríndete- dijo mientras afincaba mas su pie haciendo que el soltara un grito de dolor

-Nunca- logró responder tratando en vano de pararse

\- esto ya no tiene gracia- ella dijo aburrida, quitó el pie de su espalda y se agachó frente a él

-No quiero hacerte mas daño, ríndete- su voz se volvió un poco amable sorprendiéndolo pero él no cedió

-no- *terco* él se paró lentamente pero su cuerpo no dio más por que cayó hacia atrás, rápidamente la jefa lo atrapó

-Tu lo pediste- de un toque en el cuello él quedó inconsciente

-¿La ayudamos?- le pregunté viendo como ella se ponía al chico en su espalda

-No, yo me encargaré de él, todos pueden retirarse- me respondió


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

POV Lucy

Me acomodé al encapuchado en mi espalda

-si pasa algo importante repórtenmelo lo antes posible, luego hablamos sobre la reunión- Les dije a Rogue y a Sting seria y un poco fastidiada por tener que lidiar con peso muerto

-cuídate Kiiroi- se despidió Sting usando mi apodo de pelea y entrando a avisar a los demás

-Si tenga cuidado jefa- Rogue siguió a Sting y entró de nuevo al restaurante. Emprendí mi camino *No puedo llevarlo a mi casa porque puede enterarse de quién soy, si lo hubiese llevado al bar él se habría sentido rodeado y habría actuado de forma defensiva, tendré que llevarlo al hotel* suspiré y me encaminé al hotel del centro, al llegar entré y me dirigí a la recepción

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- me preguntó la recepcionista sin levantar la vista de su trabajo y sin emoción alguna en su tono o cara

-Virgo, una habitación y un botiquín de primeros auxilios- le pedí amablemente, ella me reconoció y me sonrió un poco

-Si princesa- Me entregó una llave y un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-¿Habrá castigo?- ignoré su muy común pregunta caminando hasta el ascensor donde me metí y subí hasta el último piso, luego de entrar a la habitación acosté al chico en la cama, le quité la camisa y empecé a curarlo

POV chico

Desperté en una cama muy suave en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí

-¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunté en voz alta, mi camisa estaba subida dejando ver mi abdomen vendado y todavía tenia puesta mi capucha que me tapaba la cara

-Estás en el hotel de una amiga-Me dijo la chica de la capucha amarilla que estaba sentada a mi lado cerrando un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- le pregunté confundido *Creí que era sádica y que quería torturarme o algo así*

-Porque no te quisiste rendir cuando te dije, si lo hubieses hecho solo le huese pedido a alguien que te curara o yo misma te curaba y te ibas pero como quisiste hacerte el fuerte tuve que noquearte y traerte aquí a esperar a que despiertes- Me respondió en un tono monótono y con un leve fastidio

-No, me refiero, ¿por qué me ayudas?¿no soy tu enemigo?- agradecí tener mi capucha puesta porque sabia que la confusión era mas que presente en mi rostro, ellas suspiró como si estuviese lidiando con un niño pequeño

-A menos de que decidas volverte un delincuente o le hagas daño a mis compañeros no serás mi enemigo, en cuanto a la pelea, si me retas poniendo en juego lo que aprecio no dudaré en limpiar el piso contigo, no es nada personal- me respondió siendo honesta y con un tono tranquilo, luego me miró directo a la cara

-¿Tu eres la causa de que últimamente mi zona este tan tranquila?- era más un comentario que una pregunta, bien pudo haber pasado como una pregunta retórica *Supongo que es cierto cuando dicen que no se le puede ocultar nada a la famosa Kiiroi*

-Si he estado pateando los traseros de los delincuentes que me encuentro- respondí con una sonrisa orgullosa que se tornó un poco seria cuando recordé que había perdido y tenía que cumplir mi parte del trato

-Bueno terminemos con esto- suspiré y me bajé la capucha dejando ver mi pelo alborotado y sonriendo en forma amable

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- dije presentándome

POV Lucy

Me sorprendí un poco, mi nuevo compañero de clases y uno de mis recientes amigos es parte del mismo mundo en el que he vivido durante tantos años, gracias a todos mis años ocultando mis sentimientos no dejé que mi sorpresa se exteriorizara *De cierta forma, sabia que en ese colegio habrían personas así*

-interesante- hice mi comentario en voz alta con una sonrisa ladeada

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? Nunca me echo para atrás con mis promesas- dijo mientras se alborotaba el cabello y me dirigía una mirada

-Utilizas un estilo de pelea poco usual, es el caza dragones ¿cierto?- mi pequeño comentario lo sorprendió un poco

-¿Cómo conoces mi estilo de pelea?- Su pregunta me pareció algo ingenua *este chico no es de los que investiga a sus enemigos antes de pelear con ellos*

-Mi mano derecha e izquierda utilizan el mismo estilo de batalla solo que su rama es distinta- le dije aburrida de tener que explicarle *Sip, el estilo caza dragones es una forma de batalla en lo general es para en encargarse de enemigos mas grandes en tamaño, manejando una gran resistencia y poder en los golpes, aunque se divide en ramas que tienen mas especializaciones, como no muchos conocen como llevar a cabo este estilo, solo algunos pueden usarlo*

-Yendo al punto, únete a mi pandilla- le dije siendo directa y no dejando ver ninguna debilidad

-¿¡Qué!?- su sorpresa fue más que evidente, y el tono alto en que hizo la pregunta casi hace que me duelan los oídos

-no grites, estoy sentada justo a tu lado- le dije molesta mientras me sobaba un poco mis orejas *a veces no sé si tener un buen oído es un ventaja o desventaja*

-Tienes un estilo de pelea que no se ve todos los días y un gran potencial para las peleas, puede mejorar bastante si te unes a mi pandilla, pero vas a tener que deshacerte de la capucha-me paré lista para irme y viendo como Natsu se quedaba con un rostro pensativo

-te daré 2 días para que digieras la información y te prepares, no quiero que llegues al bar perdido o con cara de que matarás a la primera persona que veas- me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí pero antes de salir lo volví a mirar

-Puedes irte cuando te sientas mejor, no tienes que pagar nada, el hotel es de una amiga- cerré la puerta y me fui dejando a un Natsu en shock

-Al día siguiente-

Al día siguiente me levante como todas las mañanas a las 4am, me puse unos shorts y una camisa e hice mi rutina de entrenamiento. Cuando terminé me metí a bañar, me vestí para ir al colegio y bajé a desayunar

-Supongo que desayunaré sola, igual que siempre- suspiré y mi cara se mantuvo inexpresiva mientras me sentaba al extremo de la larga mesa con solo dos sillas, una al final y otra al inicio. Ya con mi desayuno terminado agarré mi bolso y me dirigí a mi colegio caminando, en el salón me encontré con un Natsu dormido y un Gray sin camisa

-Oe Lucy buenos días- me saludó Gray colocándose a mi lado

-Hola Gray, perdón por lo de ayer, ¿hoy si salimos todos?- le pregunte

-Si, vamos después de clases- me respondió emocionado y con una sonrisa ladeada, me senté en mi mesa al lado de Natsu y lo miré unos segundos *Seria divertido despertarlo*

-Gray, ¿despertamos a Natsu?- le pregunté susurrando con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, me acerqué más a él y le conté mi idea

\- Me gusta como piensas- comentó reflejando mi sonrisa y hizo una cuenta con los dedos, cuando llegó al tres nos acercamos a los oídos de Natsu

-¡TERREMOTO!- los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo y Natsu abrió los ojos asustado y sorprendido

-¡TODOS AL PISO!-gritó mientras se echaba en el piso y se cubría la cabeza, Gray yo no pudimos contener más la risa y la dejamos salir casi muriéndonos por lo gracioso que Natsu se veía

-ja ja, muy gracioso-dijo Natsu con sarcasmo sentándose en su silla

-¿Por qué estabas dormido?¿mala noche?- le pregunte luego de recuperar mi aliento por tanta risa

-Si, normalmente duermes como tronco y en el día estas como fosforito, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Gray al componerse después de tanta risa

-No dormí muy bien pensando en algo- respondió somnoliento *parece que le afecto un poco mas de lo que pensé*

-Oye, anímate, hoy salimos a…¿ a dónde vamos?-le pregunté a Natsu dándome cuenta de que no sabia

-Es una sorpresa, tienes que esperar hasta entonces-me respondió recuperando su ánimo de siempre y sonriéndome

-al finalizar las clases-

-ah, pensé que Acuario nunca terminaría de hablar, casi me quedo dormido otra vez- se quejó Natsu mientras metía sus cosas en su bolso de cualquier manera

-Lo peor es que ni siquiera nos estaba dando clases, solo estaba hablando de sus planes con el profesor Escorpio- dije rodando los ojos y recogía mis cosas, cuando terminé me adelante hasta la puerta ha esperar a que lo chicos terminaran.

**Nota:Gracias a todos los que han dado favorito a esta historia o han decidido seguirla ,eso significa mucho para mí y no duden en comentar que les parecen los caps o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, todo es bien recibido. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

-¿Ya?- Les pregunté cuando se me acercaron

-Si, Erza debe estar afuera esperándonos- Respondió Gray y salimos del salón para encontrarnos con una Erza hablando con un chico de pelo azul, nos acercamos a ellos y cuando los iba a saludar Natsu me tapó la boca y Gray nos llevó detrás de una pared

-HMHMH-Traté de hablar pero obviamente no pude *¿Pero qué?*

-Shhh, silencio- me susurró Natsu al oído y me quitó la mano de la boca para regresar su mirada a Erza

-Nunca, repito NUNCA quieres interrumpir a Erza cuando está hablando con Jeral, es como una sentencia de muerte- me explicó Gray viendo a la pareja

-Además es divertido verla-Natsu añadió con una sonrisa divertida y de verdad era medio divertido ver a Erza nerviosa y roja, y no solo eso, también se veía como trataba de calmarse moviendo los pies. El chico era mas alto que Erza, su pelo azul estaba alborotado y tenia una marca roja por el ojo derecho, debo admitir que era bastante guapo y se veía muy tierno su sonrojo *Aww un pareja tímida*

-Y ¿Están saliendo?- les pregunté a los chicos con una sonrisa pícara

-¿saliendo?- Preguntaron los dos mirándome confundidos *Densos* me separé de ellos y empecé a caminar hacia Erza, vi las caras aterradas de los chicos y les guiñé el ojo, seguí caminando y empujé suavemente a Erza de forma disimulada haciendo que ella quedara en los brazos de Jeral, los dos con lascaras completamente rojas

-Ah, lo siento muchísimo, ¿están bien?- dije con una falsa preocupación y sentimiento de culpa, que por cierto me salió muy bien. Erza me miró y yo le guiñé el ojo, nunca había visto a alguien ponerse tan rojo como Erza en ese momento

-S-S-Si n-n-no hay problema- Respondió el peli-azul tratando de sonar lo menos afectado posible pero su sonrojo lo delataba mucho. Sonreí internamente por lo que había logrado *Mi trabajo solo esta comenzando*

-Me alegro tanto, bueno entonces me despido- Dije cortésmente y salí del colegio, luego de un rato escuché 2 pares de pasos rápidos viniendo en mi dirección, me di la vuelta y vi a Gray y a Natsu recuperando el aliento, sonreí

-Supongo que solo seremos nosotros 3- comenté al no ver señales de Erza

-Si, ellos van a tardar un rato- respondió Gray luego de tranquilizarse y mirándome *no creo que se haya dado cuenta que le falta la camisa* una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca

-Bien ¿a dónde vamos?-empecé a caminar entre ellos y vi como los dos sonreían

-Vamos al mejor restaurante de todo Fiore- Respondió Natsu y como la nueva costumbre de él, me agarró la mano y empezó a correr arrastrándome con él siendo seguidos por un sonriente Gray. Luego de un casi maratón llegamos a un gran restaurante llamado "cola de hada", en el que habían varias mesas llenas de personas pasándolo bien, la mayoría estudiantes de Fairy tail

-Este es el restaurante mas famoso donde vienen todos los que están en nuestro colegio, la dueña es la hija del director del colegio- Gray explicó mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa

-Mira lo de siempre- Gritó Natsu a una muy conocida albina detrás de un mesón secando un baso

-¿Mira trabajas aquí?- le pregunté cuando se acercó a nosotros para toma mi orden con su amable sonrisa

-Si me ayuda mucho en lo económico- me respondió dándome una carta de donde elegir, la miré por encima y le pedí una merengada de fresa con vainilla

Pasamos toda la tarde echando broma, comiendo y pasándola bien todo era excelente hasta que por alguna razón dos personas empezaron a pelear y todos los demás decidieron unirse a la pelea incluyendo a Gray y a Natsu, sep, solo digamos que siento lástima por Mira que va a tener que limpiar todo al final, y sin ningún otro pensamiento pagué por mi comida, me despedí de un Mira a la que habían noqueado con una silla y me fui del restaurante.

-ah, por lo menos la pasé bien- comenté en voz alta con una sonrisa en la cara,que se desvaneció cuando vi a dos hombres arrinconando a una pequeña chica, enseguida saqué mi capucha amarrilla que llevaba ocultada en el bolso del colegio y me la puse tapándome el uniforme y la cara y me quité la falda quedándome con el short negro que siempre llevo abajo. Corrí hasta donde estaban los hombres que estaban atemorizando a la chica y pateé en la cabeza al que estaba mas cerca de ella noqueándolo y vi como su compañero me lanzaba un puñetazo que esquivé muy fácilmente

-Novato, ni siquiera eres un reto para mí- le dije con odio y lo pateé en el oido izquierdo haciendo que le sangrara y cayera al piso por el dolor *probablemente le causé un gran daño al tímpano, se lo merece* me di la vuelta y vi a la pequeña niña que había rescatado, tenia el pelo azul y largo, usaba un vestido verde y en sus manos estaba una gatita blanca con una patita herida

-¿estas bien?- le pregunté con un tono amable mientas me arrodillaba para estar a su altura

-ella se secó las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos y me sonrió débilmente asintiendo su cabeza

-No necesitas retenerlo, ya estas a salvo no dejaré que nada te pase- ella me miró con esperanza y se puso contra mi pecho en un esfuerzo de abrazarme mientras sus lágrimas caían libres, la rodee con mis brazos en un esfuerzo de consolarla y después de un rato se quedó dormida *¿qué le habrá pasado?* la levanté en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia el hotel más cercano siempre pensando en la pequeña niña que se había dormido después de descargarse llorando

**NA: perdon si he tardado en actualizar y si les parece muy corto el cap, es que no he tenido computadora para publicar y mi tiempo es limitado para usar la compu que usé para publicar este cap, gracias a todos los que han dado like, seguir y han comentado eso me ayuda e inspira mucho**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

POV Lucy

Al llegar al hotel saludé a Virgo como de costumbre y subí hasta llegar al pent-house, entré a la habitación y coloqué a la niña en la cama, inmediatamente busqué la caja de primeros auxilios que Virgo me preparó por si volvía a llegar con alguien herido y regresé al lado de la pequeña *mejor le quito al gato una rato, asi podré revisarlo y curarla mejor* me acerqué a ella y le quité lentamente a la gatita de las manos

-hmm- ella se movió de lado sintiéndole que le quitaba algo poniendo una cara de miedo

-shhh no pasa nada solo la voy a curar- le susurré suavemente mientras le ponía una mano en la frente para calmarla, ella se tranquilizó y regresó a dormir profundamente, suspiré y posé mi mirada en la pequeña gatita blanca que tenía en la mano izquierda, vi un collar rosado rodeándole el cuello y una pequeña plaquita metálica con su nombre *Charle, es un nombre bonito* sonreí y empecé a revisar a la gatita, además de la patita rota, tenía unos cuantos raspones y moretones a los que coloqué ungüento y vendaje, ya terminado la limpié un poco dejando su pelaje blanco brillante y la coloqué en una cojín cómodo. *hora de ver que tan mal está la chica* en comparación de la gatita ella solo tenia rapones en las rodillas y unos golpes en la cara, o por lo menos eso parece ya que no pudo ver lo demás de su cuerpo si ella no despierta *¿qué le habrá pasado a esta niña?* como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos la niña empezó a abrir su ojos lentamente

-mmm ¿dónde estoy?- dijo casi en un susurro mientras se sobaba el ojo derecho

-estas en el hotel de una amiga, yo te traje para curar tus heridas- le respondí y sobé y poco su cabeza de forma cariñosa mientras sonreía amablemente, ella sonrió un poco y luego su expresión se volvió de preocupación

-¿dónde está Charle?- preguntó buscando con la mirada a la gatita, yo le señalé el cojín rojo arriba de la mesita de noche y ella se tranquilizó al verla durmiendo plácidamente

-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estás así?- le pregunté con preocupación, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y de nuevo ella empezó a llorar, la abracé para calmarla hasta que por fin ella se tranquilizó y decidió contarme

-mi nombre es Wendy Marvell y la pequeña gatita es Charle mi compañera, tengo dos hermanos mayores y una hermana mayor además de papá y mamá, mis hermanos son muy buenos peleando pero siempre se lastiman así que termino curándolos por lo que se bastante de medicina y por lo que me gusta leer de eso. Ellos se han creado buena fama con los delincuentes por encargarse de bastantes, y como mi hermana también es buena peleando soy la única con la que pueden se pueden desquitar- dijo soltando más lágrimas de rabia y tristeza *esos malditos, como pueden ir tras una niña pequeña solo porque les dieron una paliza* estoy segura de que mi aura mostraba mucho mi estado de ánimo ya que la gatita que estaba dormida se despertó sintiendo el odio y se puso, con todo y patita rota frente a Wendy

-tranquila Charle no les haré daño- le dije ya más calmada a la gatita mientras le sobaba detrás de la oreja y ella ronroneo contenta relajándose

\- que te parece si las llevo a su casa, no creo que después de lo que pasó quieras regresar sola- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-oks- me respondió ella contenta y se paró lentamente de la cama

\- pero eso sí, quiero que sepas que apartir de ahora ya nadie se va a acercar a lastimarte,¿ y sabes por qué?- le pregunté mientras le agarraba la mano y tomaba a Charle con la otra mano

-no, ¿por qué?- me preguntó curiosa, le di a Charle para poder abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación, sequé mi celular y marqué el primer número en mi listado rápido

-porque ahora estas bajo la protección de la pandilla de Kiiroi- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿pasa algo jefa?- me preguntó Rogue del otro lado del teléfono algo preocupado

-si, quiero que, busques una foto de Wendy Marvell ahí en tu compu- le dije, él inmediatamente buscó lo que le dije

-¿una pequeña de pelo azul largo que tiene como 10 años?- me preguntó viendo la imagen

-si, a partir de ahora ella está a nuestra protección, coméntale a los demás de inmediato- le ordené y me despedí de él para luego colgar el teléfono y dirigirle una mirada a Wendy que estaba algo confundida

-¿quién es Kiiroi?- me preguntó viéndome a los ojos, salimos del hotel y empezamos a caminar por la calle

-yo, la jefa de la pandilla, le diremos a tus hermanos cuando lleguemos a tu casa- le dije y ella asintió, Wendy me empezó a guiar hasta que llegamos a su casa, una de dos pisos color azul con blanco, tocamos el timbre y esperamos a que alguien respondiera. Se abrió la puerta casi 5 minutos después mostrando a un chico con el pelo blanco y sin camisa casi de mi edad

-Wendy, ¿por qué estas así? ¿qué te pasó?- le preguntó el muchacho a su hermanita y me vio con sospecha

-Lyon-nii-san- le llamó ella y le dio un abrazo logrando que él la cargara, luego ella miró hacia donde yo estaba y me introdujo

-nii-san, one-chan nos salvó a mí y a Charle de unos chicos que nos estaban golpeando- le dijo ella y toda la sospecha que él tenía hacia mí desapareció para hacerse presente la gratitud

-muchas gracias por salvarla…- dijo no sabiendo mi nombre, yo sonreí de medio lado

-puedes decirme Kiiroi- le dije él rápidamente se sorprendió quedando en una especie de shock, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande *parece que sí me conocen por aquí*

-puedo pasar, quisiera hablar también con el otro hermano de Wendy- le dije ya cansada de esperar a que él saliera de su shock, Wendy se soltó del agarre de su hermano y me agarró de la mano

-si, yo puedo guiarte Kiiroi one-chan- me dijo y apartando a Lyon entramos a la casa, llegamos a la sala y por fin Lyon salió de su trance, cerró la puerta y se acercó a mi

-espero que lo le vayas a hacer daño a Wendy- me dijo en voz baja al oído

-no crees que si le hubiese querido hacer daño no la habría salvado, además no soy escoria como para lastimar a una niña pequeña- le respondí también susurrando pero con un gran odio, él suspiro de alivio

-bueno pueden esperar aquí, yo buscaré a Gray- dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones *el Gray al que se refiere no será Fullbuster, ¿verdad? * miré a Wendy y me senté con ella en el sofá

-¿y eso que tú y tu hermano no se parecen?- le pregunté por curiosidad

-es porque a Lyon-nii-san lo adoptó segunda esposa de papá, papá se casó tres veces, primero tuvo a Gray pero su mamá se murió cuando él nació, después se casó con Ultear que ya tenía a Ul y juntos adoptaron a Lyon, pero como luego Ultear murió en un accidente papá estaba muy triste hasta que conoció a mamá y juntos me tuvieron a mí- ella me contó, realmente que esta familia era increíble

-pero no importa que todos tengamos mamás distintas, todos no queremos mucho y mamá trata a Lyon, Ultear y a Gray como a mí- me dijo muy feliz y orgullosa de su familia, yo le sonreí y le sobé el cabello suavemente. Escuché pasos que venias de las escaleras y supuse que serían los hermanos, me di la vuelta para verlos, y vi a Gray Fullbuster y a Lyon mirándome *entonces si estaba en lo correcto*

-¿qué quieres con nosotros?- me preguntó Gray cortante yo puse mi cara seria

-¿saben que porque ustedes no son cuidadosos con sus peleas a Wendy la persiguen pensando que es su punto débil?- le dije más como una pregunta retórica, siendo muy cortante y con toda la frialdad del mundo

-si- respondió Gray sorprendiendo a Lyon

-Tú sabías eso y no me dijiste- le dijo el peliblanco a su hermano con odio

-ya dije que sí, pero a pesar de todas las palizas y advertencias que les doy ellos siguen yendo tras ella- dijo él con el pelo haciéndole sombra a sus ojos, él se acercó a Wendy, se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura y la miró a los ojos

-Wendy, perdón, perdón por ser un hermano que es incapaz de protegerte y que lo único que te trae es problemas- le dijo con mucho arrepentimiento y dejando una lágrima traicionera salir por su ojo derecho. Wendy le secó la lágrima y lo miró con una sonrisa

-Onii-san a mi me gusta que seas mi hermano, eres muy bueno conmigo y tratas lo mejor, todos los días me acompañas al cole y por eso tienes que levantarte mucho más temprano que de costumbre- le dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazó, dejé que mi cara de seriedad se transformara en una sonrisa

-bueno por eso es que vine aquí, Gray, puedo hacer que a tu hermanita no le vuelva pasar eso- le dije, él me miró con algo de esperanza

-pero vas a tener que hacer algo por mí- terminé recuperando mi seriedad

-si así puedo proteger a Wendy lo que sea- me dijo con esa mirada de hermano mayor dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su hermanita

-bien, ya le dije a mi derecha que le comentara a los demás que ella será protegida por todos los que sean parte de la pandilla, así que no debes preocuparte por su seguridad, en cuanto al precio- hice una pausa para poner más drama, obviamente Lyon se dio cuenta

-ya dilo de una buena vez- se quejó harto de la espera y importándole un comino que yo pueda darle una paliza en menos de lo que canta un gallo

-vas a tener que unirte a mi pandilla-

**NA:Hola, gracias por esperar a que esta cap saliera, se que me he tardado bastante en publicarlo, pero es que no tenia tanta inspiración como para hacerlo de una vez, y ustedes saben que mis caps son medio largos, pero aquí esta, tendras que esperar un poco más por el siguiente ya que estoy un poco entretenida con otras historias y me gusta que todo quede bien. Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

POV Lucy

-¿y bien? ¿Qué dices?- le pregunté luego de un rato dándome cuenta de que él se había quedado congelado por la sorpresa pero definitivamente estaba ido

-¿Lyon?- le pregunté a su hermano, tratando de conseguir una respuesta sensata a esta absurda situación pero nada que ver, era exactamente lo mismo que con Gray, sentí como Wendy me agarraba de la mano así que la miré

-no te preocupes, les pasa cuando se sorprenden mucho, aunque no es muy común, pero pronto se les pasará- me explicó ella con una sonrisa

-y ¿qué hacemos mientras están así?- le pregunté no sabiendo cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar

-¿quieres unas galletas?- me ofreció y no viendo nada más que hacer acepté* qué familia tan extraña* ya al cabo de unos 5 minutos los chicos por fin salieron de su shock y nos encontraron a mí y a Wendy esmeradas comiendo galletas de chocolate

-ah por fin volvieron en sí- dije sonriendo de lado, puede ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco por la vergüenza y mi sonrisa se amplió un poco más

\- ¿y más o menos de qué trata esto de las pandillas?- me preguntó Lyon sentándose en una silla cercana al igual que Gray que escuchaba atentamente

-Bueno Tokyo está dividido en 4 territorios: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Estos territorios están protegidos por pandillas muy poderosas que son principalmente conocidas por la fuerza de su jefe y por la cantidad de seguidores además de que tan bien cuidan de los civiles y se encargan de los criminales. En el Norte está Shiro, en el Sur Aoi, en el Este estoy yo Kiiro y en el Oeste Akai. Todas las jefas de las pandillas somos muy conocidas por nuestra fuerza tanto mental para hacer estrategias como para nuestra fuerza en cuanto a cuerpo a cuerpo…-cuando iba a seguir vi Lyon me interrumpió

-pero si las identidades de las jefas están cubiertas cómo sabes que son jefas y no jefes- me preguntó sabiendo una pequeña parte de la información

-es porque todas tenemos algo en común, a pesar de que nos ponemos capucha dejamos que nuestro cabello salga, de ahí vienen nuestros apodos Kiiro(amarillo) Shiro(Blanco), Aoi(azul) y Akai(rojo), pero bueno como decía cada jefa debe encargarse de la seguridad de su territorio y debe prepararse muy bien porque nunca se sabe cuándo una de ellas decida aumentar su territorio atacando a otra de las jefas, en el peor caso los civiles se verían afectados, en el mejor de los casos solo tratarían de derrocar al jefe y adueñarse de la pandilla junto con todo el territorio, por eso es que debemos volvernos más fuertes continuamente, para que si pasa algo así podamos encargarnos de esto rápido, sin incluir a personas inocentes- mi tono no tenía ni una pisca de estar echando broma, mi expresión era de total seriedad y la tensión que se sentía en el aire se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo así que decidí mejor enfocarme en otra cosa, suspiré y tomé otro rumbo

-Las pandillas están integradas fundamentalmente por el jefe que dirige a todos y la mano derecha y la mano izquierda, estos dos son las personas a las que el jefe le tiene más confianza y si tienen su identidad cubierta o no es de su total y completa decisión, si el jefe les da permiso pueden encargarse de los demás de la pandilla y hasta dirigirla en casos de emergencia. Estos son los básicos hay otras pandillas que prefieren dividirse en grupos que cada uno tiene a un líder que se reporta constantemente con una de las manos, y que realizan misiones o se encargan de determinados lugares del territorio, en realidad hay muchos tipos de organizaciones que siempre dependen de la decisión del jefe pero que yo sepa la mayoría prefieren tener dos manos y subdividirlo de acuerdo a las habilidades-terminé de explicarles lo básico y vi como los dos chicos estaban bastante pensativos

-Wendy ¿me das un vaso con agua?, toda esta larga y tediosa explicación me dejó sedienta- le dije sonriendo, ella muy amablemente me fue a buscar uno en la cocina, apenas dejé de escuchar sus pasos borré mi sonrisa y miré a Gray directo a los ojos

-necesito tu respuesta- le dije seria, él me miró directamente y pude ver como en sus ojos se veía una fuerte decisión, sonreí de lado *me gusta esa mirada*

-me uniré por Wendy y por todas las personas cercanas a las que debo proteger- su tono de voz no mostraba duda o indecisión alguna, en cambio mostraba lo serio que era en no dar vuelta a atrás en su palabra

-bien, tomaré tu palabra y me encargaré de actuar si la rompes- le dije amenazadoramente haciéndole saber que era muy seria en este tema, escuché de nuevo los pasos de Wendy y ella entró a la sala con un vaso de agua que me lo entregó

-gracias- dije y me lo terminé regresándole el vaso

-bueno creo que lo mejor será que me retire, tengo otras cosas que hacer, te veré luego Wendy-me despedí mientras me paraba del sofá y salí por la puerta dándome cuenta de que ya estaba bastante oscuro, lo suficiente como para que las estrellas se empezaran a ver. Moví mi capa un poco más para adelante y me encaminé a mi casa no queriendo realmente regresar a la frialdad de mi hogar que ahora no era ni la mitad de cálido de lo que alguna vez fue, sonreí tristemente y regresé mi mirada a las estrellas que me traían recuerdos de mi infancia *mamá cuánto te extraño* resignándome me quité mi capucha y entré a la gigantesca mansión que compartía con mi padre

**NA: hi a todos, este cap es más corto que el anterior, como se habrán dado cuenta, pero es que quería explicar mejor lo de las pandillas y hasta ponerle una pista del pasado de Lucy, además de que no vi en mi el agregarle más cuando vi el rumbo que estaba tomando, los siguientes caps tendrán menos seriedad y tristeza y más romance y batalla o al menos eso espero, aún así gracias por leer XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

POV Lucy

A la mañana me levanté más temprano de lo que acostumbro por una sola razón, mi pasado me estaba persiguiendo en el único lugar en donde no podía hacer algo al respecto, mis sueños *rayos* dije mientras secaba las lágrimas que se habían formado en mis mejillas con mi antebrazo, me levanté y continué la rutina que tenía que hacer todas las mañanas tratando de olvidarme del asunto. Ya a la hora de comer no tenía mucho apetito pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no malgastar la comida que el cheff preparó con tanto esfuerzo, al terminar me fui a la escuela sin siquiera saber si él estaba en la casa o no *lo más probable es que se haya ido por un viaje de negocios como siempre* cerré la puerta y como si a lo que estaba acostumbrada fuese normal caminé a la escuela con una sonrisa que aseguraba mantener a los demás alejados de lo que realmente sucedía.

-Hey Lucy- escuché a mis espaldas y al darme la vuelta me encontré con Natsu

-Natsu- lo saludé con la sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando estaba con mis compañeros y los dos caminamos animadamente al colegio, por supuesto mientras más nos acercábamos más personas se nos unían en el camino entre ellas un Gray sin camisa, lo cual ya no me sorprende para nada, Levy y su ¿novio?

-Levy, ¿el chico de pelo negro es tu novio?- le pregunté susurrando mientras Natsu, Gray y ese chico peleaban sobre algo, ella se puso notoriamente roja y miró al suelo apenada

-N-N-No Gajeel, es solo un amigo- me respondió entre triste y apenada, no pude evitar que mis labios se curvearan en una sonrisa pícara *mmm esto se pone interesante* y a medida que más molestaba a Levy, me reía y caminábamos con el escándalo que estaban haciendo los chicos los pensamientos que había tenido al despertar y la horrible pesadilla se fueron alejando de mi mente como si una lluvia lo estuviera limpiando todo. Ya en el salón me tuve que despedir de Levy y de Gajeel y me senté en mi pupitre y tanto Gray como Natsu se sentaron a mis lados, obviamente a pesar de que estuvieran separados no tardaron mucho en ponerse a pelear el uno con el otro sobre la cosa más estúpida del mundo, logrando sacarme una que otra sonrisa con sus apodos o formas de pelear.

-Muy bien chicos ya es hora de que empecemos la clase, Natsu Gray ya dejen de pelear y Gray ponte unos pantalones- comentó Gildarts entrando al salón y poniendo sus cosas en el escritorio, ellos por supuesto hicieron lo que él dijo y empezó la clase como de costumbre.

-Fin de clases-

-Ahhhh, ¿Por qué todas las clases tienen que ser tan aburridas- comentó Natsu metiendo sus cosas en su bolso

-Pero ¿cómo sabes si fueron aburridas o no si estuviste dormido en la mayoría de ellas?- le pregunté también preparándome para irme

-Bueno no me habría dormido si no hubiesen sido aburridas- trató él e defenderse

-Déjalo así Lucy, no tiene caso tratar de razonar con un cerebro de flama como él- comentó Gray como si fuese lo más lógico de universo, los tres empezamos a caminar por el pasillo obviamente atrayendo miradas por como los dos chicos a mis lado se peleaban tan fácilmente como respiraban *ni idea de cómo los soporto* suspiré y al llegar a la entrada vi como un motón de gente estaba aglomerada alrededor de algo o alguien, mis amigos también se dieron cuenta de esto y los tres nos acercamos para ver que sucedía

-¿Qué estará pasando?- comentó Natsu muy curioso

-¿Tal vez una pelea?- trató de responder Gray suponiendo lo más probable

-No creo, no escucho gente gritando- repliqué dejándome llevar por la curiosidad, entre la multitud pude distinguir una cabellera roja escarlata y actué por impulso

-OE ERZA- llamé a mi amiga y ella oyendo su nombre vino hacia donde estaba

-¿qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está así?- le pregunté con mucha curiosidad, ella sonrió de lado

-un ex alumno del colegio vino a hacer una visita- comentó y luego miró a Natsu y a Gray

-Rayitos está aquí- dijo en tono burlesco e inmediatamente los dos entendieron a quién se refería y sonrieron

-Vamos Lucy tienes que conocer a un amigo- me comentó Natsu mientras me agarraba de la mano y nos metíamos entre la multitud hasta que se hizo visible un hombre bastante fuerte con una cabellera rubia *mm se parece a…* antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar Natsu gritó el nombre que conocía muy bien

-Oe Laxus- y el chico en cuestión se dio la vuelta pero su sonrisa cambió por una expresión de sorpresa cuando me vio a mí

-¿Lucy?- fue lo único que logró articular de la sorpresa, mis ojos también se abrieron de asombro de verlo ahí parado justo frente a mí y sin que me diera cuenta una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por mi mejilla

-Laxus- dije sintiendo como si esto fuese una ilusión, Natsu a mi lado era el que estaba más confundido de todos los presentes que presenciaban nuestro inesperado encuentro, unos segundos después me recuperé de asombro, e inconscientemente agarré la mano de él y me alejé corriendo dejando a los espectadores todavía más confundidos y a Natsu en pleno shock junto con Gray y Erza. Cuando por fin nos alejamos de todos paramos de correr una sonrisa se estableció en mi rostro y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas

-Laxus-nii-san- dije en voz baja y sentí como Laxus me envolvía en sus brazos cariñosamente

-Lucy no puedo creer que te encontrara ¡y en Fairy tail! - dijo feliz de que nos hubiéramos visto

-Sip, tuve que rogarle a él para que me dejara estudiar ahí- le dije y deshicimos nuestro abrazo, él se puso repentinamente serio y puso su mano en mi cabeza

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó con preocupación, mi sonrisa también se borró y lo volví a abrazar

-Lo siento mucho Lucy, cuando me enteré quise visitarte de inmediato pero el tío Jude no me dejo y cuando por fin llegué ustedes ya no estaban allá, se habían mudado y no tenía ni idea de a dónde- me dijo sintiéndose horrible consigo mismo, yo lo miré a los ojos y se sonreí amablemente

-no fue tu culpa, fue de él, él quería alejarse para olvidar por completo a mamá y por eso no quería que me encontrara con personas con las que conviví antes de que ella muriera, todo fue su culpa- traté de hacerlo sentir mejor pero mis sentimientos de odio hacia mi padre salieron a luz junto con todos mis recuerdos sepultados.

**NA: hola todos, por fin pude sentarme a escribir y actualizar esta historia, el siguiente cap es ¡el pasado de Lucy!, Gracias a todos por leer, sus reviews me inspiran para escribir a si que no sean tímidos en dejar una, hasta la próxima XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Narradora

Una pequeña niña de 10 años, risueña y de pelo amarillo corría entusiasmada con una sonrisa tan hermosa que haría que cualquier persona que la conociera la quisiera de inmediato, una vez ella encontró a la persona que estaba buscando su sonrisa se volvió todavía más cálida

-Mamá- llamó la pequeña consiguiendo la atención de la hermosa rubia que tenía alrededor de 30 años y era muy parecida a ella

-Lucy ven, mira que hermosas están las flores hoy- saludo la mujer a su hija viendo los distintos tipos de flores coloridas que adornaban el gran jardín de la mansión en donde ellas vivían

-wow, están muy hermosas- comento la niña ya al lado de su madre viendo el fruto de todo el esfuerzo que su madre ponía, junto con los que trabajaban en la casa, en que el jardín estuviera hermoso y fuera agradable a la vista

-¿Qué te parece si mañana hacemos un picnic junto con tu primo y tu padre?- le preguntó la mujer a su pequeña mientras la miraba con una sonrisa llena del amor de una madre

-¡Si!- exclamó Lucy saltando de lo contenta que estaba por ver de nuevo a su primo al que quería como si fuese su hermano mayor, mientras las dos estaban distraídas un hombre alto, rubio, con un bigote y vestido de traje se acercó a ellas por detrás y rápidamente puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, logrando exitosamente asustarla haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y mirara quien estaba detrás de ella. Una vez lo hizo su expresión de susto cambió por una de alivio y luego una de molestia

-Jude, ya te he dicho que no me asustes así, ¿quieres que me dé un paro cardíaco?- preguntó la mujer a su esposo un poco enojada, de que otra vez él había logrado asustarla

-No, que no quiera dios, solo no puedo evitar tomar la oportunidad de ver tu cara de susto cuando estas desprevenida mi amor- respondió el con una sonrisa y un tono que denotaba lo muy cómico que le parecían las reacciones de su esposa. Una vez terminaron su pequeña "pelea" se dieron cuenta que su hija se estaba riendo de su disputa muy complacida de la inusual relación de sus padres

-Hey no deberías reírte de las peleas de tus padres- regaño en un tono amable la madre de la niña tratando que su pequeña dejara de reírse, ella paró su risa y miró a sus padres

-Lo siento, es que son muy cómicos- se disculpó la rubia con una sonrisa, su padre miró a su esposa a los ojos y ella asintió con la cabeza sabiendo lo que pensaba él

-Bueno Layla ¿qué te parece si le enseñamos a Lucy a no reírse de nosotros?- preguntó Jude mientras miraba a su hija con una sonrisa, Layla en respuesta también sonrió y los dos se acercaron rápidamente a la pequeña Lucy y le empezaron a hacer cosquillas haciéndola reír hasta las lágrimas y de vez en cuando gritar uno que otro "ya basta" o "noooo, moriré de la risa" tratando de parar de reír.

Definitivamente la familia Heartfillia era una de las familias más felices y adineradas de la zona, ya que eran dueños de la compañía Heartfillia, que prácticamente se encargaba de producir todo tipo de artículos deportivos y del hogar. La niñez de la pequeña hija única de la pareja fueron los días más felices para ellos, hasta que llegó el cumple años número 13 de la pequeña…

En la mansión Heartfillia todo estaba adornado de serpentinas, globos y otros detalles ya que se estaba preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños de la adorada Lucy, los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro arreglando cada detalle y junto a ellos estaba el entusiasmado padre de la niña que había sido puesto a cargo por su esposa, de asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando las dos estuvieran de vuelta de su pequeña ida de compras. El pobre hombre estaba increíblemente nervioso por lo que pensaría su hija sobre todo esto, o peor aún, si a su esposa le gustaría el resultado final, después de todo aunque ella fuese una mujer amable e increíblemente compasiva, si algo salía mal en cuanto a las celebraciones de su hija no había mortal que pudiera detener su furia.

Por otra parte madre e hija estaban disfrutando un buen día de compras, hasta que por fin, para el desánimo de la pequeña, Layla decidió que habían estado suficiente tiempo afuera como para que todo estuviese perfecto

-Lucy creo que han sido suficientes compras por hoy ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a casa- Le informó la rubia a su hija con una sonrisa maternal y llena de afecto

-Pero mamá todavía no me quiero ir, ¿no nos podemos quedar otro ratito?- preguntó la pequeña mientras miraba a su mamá con los ojos de cachorrito más convincentes que tenía, al principio Layla dudó pero tuvo que rendirse ante la petición de su hija

-Está bien pero solo un ratito, no quiero que tu papá se ponga histérico y llame a la policía otra vez- comentó alegrando a su hija que la agarró de la mano y la llevó a un local de ropa. Una vez las dos estuvieron satisfechas con todo decidieron irse a la mansión a pie, ya que quedaba increíblemente cerca y no les haría mal caminar un poco. En medio de la caminata la pequeña niña se distrajo con un perro callejero desviándose del camino y la madre sin otra alternativa se vio obligada a seguirla para que no se perdiera

-Lucy vamos, tenemos que regresar a casa, además de que estas calles no las conozco muy bien- señaló la adulta a su hija muy preocupada por la zona por la que estaban pasando, siendo alguien que se deja llevar por su intuición sabía que nada bueno saldría de este lugar, y casi como si hubiese invocado lo peor con sus pensamientos, escuchó como en la solitaria calle alguien atrás de ellas empezaba a silbar una extraña tonada. El pánico de que algo malo fuera a pasar la impulso a agarrar a su inocente hija de la mano y acercarla a ella

-Lucy si nos encontramos en una difícil situación y vez que muevo mi cabeza a un lado mientras te miro a los ojos, corre a la primera oportunidad que tengas y escóndete en alguna parte- susurró Layla a su hija, que no sabiendo que estaba pasando simplemente asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su madre.

Las dos comenzaron a acelerar un poco el paso con la idea de salir de ahí y en la primera oportunidad que se les presentó doblaron a la derecha, sin dejar de escuchar aquel silbido ni un solo instante y solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de su grave error; callejón sin salida. El callejón era bastante largo pero a la mitad de él se encontraba un chico de unos 19 años, flaco, moreno, castaño y de estatura media, recostado en la pared.

Dándose cuenta de su error Layla se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con el que estaba silbando la tonada de antes, y al igual que su compañero era moreno y flaco pero su pelo era de un extraño color azul oscuro y en su cara estaba una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, sin otro remedio las dos tuvieron que caminar hacia atrás adentrándose más en el callejón

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- comentó el chico de pelo azul caminando hacia ellas haciendo que las dos inconscientemente se acercaran a la pared, la mirada de Layla estaba tanto en el sospechoso personaje recostado como en el hombre que estaba delante de ellas, y sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño cuando vio que el castaño tenía algo demasiado abultado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta como para que solo fuese su mano.

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando una pistola automática plateada salió del bolsillo de sujeto cuya cara no se veía por la capucha que llevaba y solo eso bastó para que en unos segundos la hoja curva de una navaja retráctil se posicionara en su cuello mientras que una mano varonil y rasposa deshiciera el agarre entre madre e hija capturando su mano y reteniéndola contra el frío concreto de la pared, por un momento Layla maldijo su descuido, se había centrado tanto en la pistola del castaño que el otro había logrado ponerle algo cortante en el cuello inmovilizándola.

Ante la brusca separación de su madre Lucy trató de acercarse más a ella pero fue en vano ya que el encapuchado la agarró por el brazo y la trajo a él colocando el frío metal de la pistola en su cabeza, empeorando la situación de las dos. Ya a merced de los delincuentes Layla tenía a que pensar en algo rápido para que por lo menos Lucy saliera de allí y la oportunidad perfecta se dio cuando una sirena de policía sonó a lo lejos alertando a los dos chicos.

-¡Demonios!- masculló el de pelo azul bajando la navaja hasta el estómago de ella y asomándose a hacia la salida del callejón para verificar la situación. El encapuchado siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo soltó a la niña y bajó un poco el arma tratando de esconderla y ahí Layla le dio la señal a su hija y tomó acción, con un movimiento de su mano libre, que sujetaba fuertemente las bolsas de ropa que habían comprado, Layla golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza al chico que, por reflejo movió la hoja clavándosela en la parte derecha de su abdomen haciendo que inmediatamente sangre fluyera en la herida.

Aprovechando el estado de distracción Lucy siguió lo que su mamá le dijo y corrió lejos del hombre que tenía el arma ocultándose en detrás de uno de los contenedores de basura que estaban más al fondo pero sin dejar de mirar hacia su madre. El chico de pelo azul frustrado por el resultado de lo que había sido un buen plan miró a su compañero y los dos emprendieron la huida dejando a la mujer en el piso sangrando.

Lucy rápidamente se acercó a su madre con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos y colocó la cabeza de ella en su regazo

-Mama…¿M-Mama v-vas a est-tar b-bien?- preguntó entre sollozos desconsolados con la pequeña esperanza de que no fuera a perder a su madre, ella con una pequeña sonrisa dulce miró a su querida hija

-Me temo que no, querida- respondió pálida tratando de no perder la consciencia, subió su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de su hija y la miró a los ojos

-Perdón, por no poder seguir a tu lado, pero te amo y no quiero que lo olvides, hija se fuerte y…se feliz- susurró ya sin fuerzas a su hija mientras la sangre de su herida brotaba haciendo un pequeño lago rojo en el piso y finalmente sus ojos perdieron vida y su mano cayó. Entre los ruidos de la sirena que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y el llanto desconsolado de Lucy, Layla Dreyar partió del mundo terrenal justo en el cumpleaños 13 de la única heredera Heartfillia.

Ya muy tarde, los policías encontraron la escena y se encargaron de regresar a la rubia a su casa donde las malas noticias apagaron el júbilo y la alegría que se sentía y donde Jude heartfillia por primera vez se retiró en silencio a su oficina cancelando los planes de fiesta, aquel día marcó una cicatriz en los corazones de la familia que el tiempo no ha podido curar.

Los Heartfillia, se encerraron no teniendo deseos de visitas, la casa era cada vez más solitaria con Jude siempre en el trabajo y cuando el regresar a casa se hizo insoportable para él tomó un drástica decisión

-Lucy nos vamos a mudar de casa- comentó falto de emoción mientras leía el periódico en la mesa donde desayunaban en ese momento

-Pero si lo único que me recuerda a mamá está aquí- exclamó triste la chica

-¡Por eso es que nos vamos!- gritó entre enojado y dolido golpeando la mesa al bajar el periódico

-¡¿Pero que pasará con Laxus nii-san y mis amigos?!- preguntó desesperada por la situación

-¡Ellos no importan no vamos de aquí mañana y es final!- gritó enojado y se paró para irse sin mirar atrás a su hija al borde de las lágrimas

**NA: HE VUELTO!, hola a todos se que ha pasado bastante tiempo pero aquí esta, parte del pasado de Lucy, espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios sobre que les pareció, y por si quieren saber por fin se estabilizó mi situación asi que trataré de actualizar los fines de semana, gracias por leer y hasta la próximaXD **


End file.
